joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street (Sherwood5111's style)
Cast Those characters dressed as witches are marked '*'. Those characters dressed as Mr. Smee are marked "+". * Elmo - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First)* * Big Bird - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor)* * Grover - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Oscar the Grouch - Nightmare Moon (MLP) * Cookie Monster - Lucinda the Witch (Sofia the First) * Ernie and Bert - Jack and Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Prarie Dawn - Izzy the Pirate (Jake and the Neverland Pirates)* * Count von Count - (Count von Count)+ * Telly Monster - Princess Amber (Sofia the First)* * Baby Bear - Lily (Sofia the First) * Rosita - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Snuffy - Peaches (Ice Age) * Herry Monster - Marla (Sofia the First) * Bob - Cubby the Pirate (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Maria - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Others - themselves Episodes All season premieres are included, with the exception of the episode 2616, the 21st season premiere. Season 8 (1976-1977) * Episode 926 * Episode 1037 * Episode 1041 Season 9 (1977-1978) * Episode 1055 * Episode 1056 * Episode 1068 * Episode 1097 * Episode 1098 * Episode 1100 * Episode 1102 * Episode 1111 * Episode 1150 * Episode 1170 * Episode 1184 Episodes 1090, 1091, 1092, 1093, 1094 and 1095 are not included for parodying in this style because it mentions Big Bird and Hawaii. Season 10 (1978-1979) * Episode 1186 * Episode 1187 * Episode 1195 * Episode 1198 * Episode 1199 * Episode 1201 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1220 * Episode 1232 * Episode 1244 * Episode 1245 * Episode 1246 * Episode 1247 * Episode 1254 * Episode 1255 * Episode 1257 * Episode 1261 * Episode 1271 * Episode 1272 * Episode 1276 * Episode 1277 * Episode 1278 * Episode 1285 * Episode 1287 * Episode 1291 * Episode 1292 * Episode 1293 * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1299 Season 11 (1979-1980) * Episode 1316 * Episode 1317 * Episode 1318 * Episode 1319 * Episode 1320 Episodes 1364 and 1396, were not put into a parody by Sherwood5111 because it mentions C-3PO and R2-D2 from Star Wars visit Sesame Street. Season 12 (1980-1981) * Episode 1446 * Episode 1447 * Episode 1448 * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 * Episode 1451 * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 * Episode 1460 * Episode 1477 * Episode 1482 * Episode 1484 * Episode 1500 * Episode 1540 * Episode 1541 * Episode 1563 * Episode 1570 * Episode 1575 Season 13 (1981-1982) * Episode 1576 * Episode 1700 Season 14 (1982-1983) * Episode 1706 * Episode 1707 * Episode 1708 * Episode 1709 * Episode 1710 * Episode 1736 * Episode 1740 * Episode 1755 * Episode 1800 Season 15 (1983-1984) * Episode 1836 * Episode 1839 * Episode 1845 * Episode 1854 * Episode 1858 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1933 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 * Episode 1959 Season 16 (1984-1985) * Episode 1966 * Episode 2040 * Episode 2058 * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2064 Season 17 (1985-1986) * Episode 2096 * Episode 2107 * Episode 2122 * Episode 2123 * Episode 2124 * Episode 2125 * Episode 2142 * Episode 2159 * Episode 2163 * Episode 2164 * Episode 2173 * Episode 2178 * Episode 2201 * Episode 2208 * Episode 2212 * Episode 2222 Season 18 (1986-1987) * Episode 2226 * Episode 2227 * Episode 2228 * Episode 2233 * Episode 2234 * Episode 2238 * Episode 2243 * Episode 2244 * Episode 2254 * Episode 2255 * Episode 2256 * Episode 2257 * Episode 2258 * Episode 2269 * Episode 2274 * Episode 2275 * Episode 2283 * Episode 2291 * Episode 2292 * Episode 2293 * Episode 2304 * Episode 2312 * Episode 2313 * Episode 2317 * Episode 2321 * Episode 2326 * Episode 2327 * Episode 2331 * Episode 2341 * Episode 2352 Season 19 (1987-1988) * Episode 2356 * Episode 2358 * Episode 2362 * Episode 2363 * Episode 2365 * Episode 2366 * Episode 2367 * Episode 2375 * Episode 2376 * Episode 2390 * Episode 2393 * Episode 2396 * Episode 2399 * Episode 2400 * Episode 2401 * Episode 2402 * Episode 2403 * Episode 2404 * Episode 2405 * Episode 2406 * Episode 2407 * Episode 2411 * Episode 2412 * Episode 2415 * Episode 2423 * Episode 2424 * Episode 2431 * Episode 2440 * Episode 2443 * Episode 2448 * Episode 2449 * Episode 2453 * Episode 2455 * Episode 2458 * Episode 2459 * Episode 2475 * Episode 2476 * Episode 2477 * Episode 2478 * Episode 2479 * Episode 2480 * Episode 2481 * Episode 2482 * Episode 2483 * Episode 2484 * Episode 2485 Season 20 (1988-1989) * Episode 2486 * Episode 2487 * Episode 2488 * Episode 2489 * Episode 2490 * Episode 2491 * Episode 2492 * Episode 2493 * Episode 2494 * Episode 2495 * Episode 2496 * Episode 2497 * Episode 2499 * Episode 2503 * Episode 2504 * Episode 2505 * Episode 2506 * Episode 2523 * Episode 2524 * Episode 2529 * Episode 2538 * Episode 2546 * Episode 2551 * Episode 2564 * Episode 2565 * Episode 2566 * Episode 2567 * Episode 2568 * Episode 2569 * Episode 2570 * Episode 2571 * Episode 2572 * Episode 2573 * Episode 2574 * Episode 2575 * Episode 2589 * Episode 2594 * Episode 2595 * Episode 2596 * Episode 2597 * Episode 2598 * Episode 2599 * Episode 2612 * Episode 2613 * Episode 2614 * Episode 2615 Season 21 (1989-1990) * Episode 2618 * Episode 2620 * Episode 2621 * Episode 2622 * Episode 2623 * Episode 2624 * Episode 2625 * Episode 2626 * Episode 2627 * Episode 2628 * Episode 2629 * Episode 2630 * Episode 2636 * Episode 2637 * Episode 2638 * Episode 2639 * Episode 2640 * Episode 2641 * Episode 2642 * Episode 2643 * Episode 2644 * Episode 2645 * Episode 2646 * Episode 2647 * Episode 2648 * Episode 2660 * Episode 2675 * Episode 2678 * Episode 2679 * Episode 2680 * Episode 2682 * Episode 2687 * Episode 2707 * Episode 2714 * Episode 2720 * Episode 2727 * Episode 2729 * Episode 2735 * Episode 2736 * Episode 2741 * Episode 2742 * Episode 2745 Season 22 (1990-1991) * Episode 2746 * Episode 2747 * Episode 2748 * Episode 2749 * Episode 2750 * Episode 2751 * Episode 2752 * Episode 2753 * Episode 2754 * Episode 2755 * Episode 2756 * Episode 2757 * Episode 2758 * Episode 2759 * Episode 2760 * Episode 2780 * Episode 2781 * Episode 2782 * Episode 2783 * Episode 2784 * Episode 2786 * Episode 2789 * Episode 2824 * Episode 2825 * Episode 2835 * Episode 2837 * Episode 2838 * Episode 2840 * Epsiode 2842 * Episode 2846 * Episode 2849 * Episode 2851 * Episode 2852 * Episode 2853 * Episode 2866 * Episode 2870 Season 23 (1991-1992) * Episode 2876 * Episode 2877 * Episode 2878 * Episode 2881 * Episode 2882 * Episode 2883 * Episode 2884 * Episode 2885 * Episode 2886 * Episode 2887 * Episode 2888 * Episode 2889 * Episode 2890 * Episode 2891 * Episode 2892 * Episode 2893 * Episode 2894 * Episode 2895 * Episode 2896 * Episode 2897 * Episode 2902 * Episode 2903 * Episode 2904 * Episode 2905 * Episode 2906 * Episode 2907 * Episode 2908 * Episode 2909 * Episode 2910 * Episode 2911 * Episode 2912 * Episode 2913 * Episode 2914 * Episode 2915 * Episode 2916 * Episode 2917 * Episode 2918 * Episode 2919 * Episode 2920 * Episode 2922 * Episode 2929 * Episode 2931 * Episode 2932 * Episode 2933 * Episode 2934 * Episode 2935 * Episode 2936 * Episode 2937 * Episode 2938 * Episode 2939 * Episode 2960 * Episode 2961 * Episode 2962 * Episode 2963 * Episode 2964 * Episode 2965 * Episode 2966 * Episode 2967 * Episode 2968 * Episode 2969 * Episode 2970 * Episode 2971 * Episode 2972 * Episode 2974 * Episode 2977 * Episode 2980 * Episode 2981 * Episode 2984 * Episode 2986 * Episode 2987 * Episode 2988 * Episode 2989 * Episode 2990 * Episode 2991 * Episode 2992 * Episode 2993 * Episode 2994 * Episode 2995 * Episode 2996 * Episode 2997 * Episode 2999 Videos * Sesame Street: Bedtime Stories and Songs * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers * Sesame Street: Isabel's Story Time * Isabel in China * Isabel in Japan * Quiet Time * 1-2-3, Count With Me * Get Up and Dance